Professor Layton and the Azran Pillowfight
by Ura Omote Author
Summary: Emmy and Luke begin a pillowfight upon the Bostonius. Sycamore/Aurora. Twoshot. Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**After reading the, like, only other fic about this pairing, I just wanted to write something for them... They're such a cute couple! Why does nobody ship them?! I know he's Descole but I don't give a -****CENSORED FOR YOUR PROTECTION- They're my OTP no matter what! xD**

* * *

"Pssst. Luke. Wake up."

"Emmy? Why are you in my room?" Luke mumbled, still half asleep.

"Rise and shine," Emmy whispered.

"But it's the middle of the ni-"

Emmy responded by shoving a pillow in his face.

"Gah?!" Luke gasped.

"We're going to attack the others with pillows! Come on, it'll be fun!" she giggled as she rolled Luke onto the floor.

"Okay, fine... on ONE CONDITION!"

"And what would that be?"

"We have a midnight feast afterwards."

* * *

**"**Heh heh..."

There was a click and a flash of light.

"Emmy? Turn that camera off..." Professor Layton murmured.

"HIYA!" The two ambushed him with pillows, feathers flying.

"My goodness! What is going on?!" the Professor sat up, righted his hat and surveyed the scene.

"Haha, you looked so startled, professor!" Emmy laughed.

"Maybe we should just go back to slee-"

"NO WAY, PROFESSOR!" Luke wailed.

"Come on! Fight back!" Emmy handed him a pillow.

"Oh, Emmy, you know I could never hit a lady-"

"Even if I stole your hat?" the girl easily swiped it from his head, before running out of the room. Her camera flew out of her pocket but she didn't notice.

Give my hat back, Emmy!" A thrilling chase ensued.

Aurora emerged from her room, looking blank as she always did.

"What's going on, Luke?" she asked, looking overwhelmed by everything that was going on.

"Don't worry, Aurora!" Luke replied confidently. "It's fun!"

"This feather violence is fun?" Aurora allowed one to land on her palm.

"Yep! You'll see!" Luke said as he bashed her over the head. In spite of herself, Aurora laughed.

"Can I try?" Aurora picked up Emmy's pillow that was abandoned in the chase.

"Sure! I'll go easy on you!" he grinned. Aurora threw the pillow at him. It landed feebly on the floor. She tried again, hitting everyone in the vicinity until she got the hang of it.

"Why don't we wake Professor Sycamore next?" said Emmy, who had grown tired of teasing Professor Layton and given him his hat back.

"Really, I think we all should go back to-"

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS PROFESSOR!" Luke wailed once more.

"Aurora should be the one to do it," Emmy smiled.

"Okay..." Aurora nodded uncertainly, entering.

Professor Sycamore was snoring very loudly.

"I'm sorry Professor," she whispered, before beating the living daylights out of him.

"Agh! What's going on?! Is it Targent?!" he demanded, sitting bolt upright.

"No, it's just Aurora," Emmy winked.

Prising Aurora away, Sycamore got up to see the Bostonius covered in feathers, and went white with shock. Then he went red and started shaking with fury.

"I'm sorry!" they all yelled, apart from Layton, who only seemed mildly surprised.

"Since we're all awake now, let's settle down for some tea," Sycamore suddenly relaxed and smiled.

_Did we just imagine that? _Everyone was equally confused.

"Who'd like to hear a joke? Once, there was an elephant..."

Only Aurora stuck around to listen.

* * *

**Yay, so, well, it ended up being not really Desmora, but whatever. I could do another part if people wish? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone. I was disappointed in the lack of Desmora in the last shot, so I'm making this a twoshot. **

**To self: (But it's so hard writing romance without making it too OOC...)**

* * *

''So, the moral of the story is... _IF YOU WANT TO EAT AN ELEPHANT-'' _Professor Sycamore was cut off just as his glasses were beginning to shine.

''Professor, everyone's gone,'' Aurora pointed out.

''Oh, so they are.'' He pretended not to be hurt.

* * *

''I thought you wanted to have a midnight feast?'' Emmy raised an eyebrow.

''Not when Professor Sycamore's telling jokes.'' Luke pulled the pillow over his head.

* * *

''Would you care to join me for tea, Aurora?'' Sycamore said amiably.

''Tea...?'' Aurora carefully took the cup and sipped.

They sat in silence, drinking tea, and observing the world.

''I suppose my jokes aren't very good...'' the professor said quietly.

Aurora was silent. Even she could tell that he wasn't particularly good at telling jokes, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

''There is far worse than you,'' she said awkwardly, patting him on the back, causing him to twitch.

''Oh... I'm sorry, Aurora... I was a little surprised, that's all...'' he murmured, his head nodding a little, before he drifted off to sleep again.

Aurora looked fondly at him. ''Sleep well, Professor Sycamore.'' She wondered how he could snooze on the desk like that; he must have been deprived of sleep for some time, by the looks of it.

''I hope you will not be tired anymore.'' the Azran messenger spoke softly as she took a seat next to him, even though there was nobody conscious to hear her. It was really so nice and cool up here. She decided that she liked the Bostonius, and she liked Professor Sycamore too, very much so. She put her head down on the desk, and slept peacefully.

* * *

''Emmy... get the camera.''


End file.
